Friends Plus Scientific Method Equal Success
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Just a little story on how Rachel met Atomix. Rated T for kissing and some action violence.


**Just another story I came up with. The fair was inspired by the movie "Meet The Robinsons". If you haven't seen that movie, you should. It is a good one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.**

* * *

**Friends Plus Scientific Method Equal Success**

The judges watched with fascination as the life-like models of the planets and asteroids floated around them and listened as Rachel explained her Flying Solar System.

"With the use of atoms that are specifically calibrated to these settings, the planets and asteroids can float in a little to nearly zero gravity field. These same atoms that are keeping these planets floating are too weak to hurt humans, but are still strong enough to make the objects float and they repel human's natural body heat or any other kinds of heat, making it safe to enter and play in," she explained.

The judges spoke quietly for a moment. "Miss Jocklin, we're very impressed," said the female judge.

"Yes, very creative and genius," said her male companion judge.

"Thank you, Judges," she said with a bow of her head, pleased that they had liked her project.

As the judges moved on, parents and younger kids that had come to the science fair were enthralled with the flying solar system and begged to play in it, which Rachel gladly allowed, watching them play space cadet as the parents watched their children play.

Rachel looked at her project proudly and played with an asteroid that wandered near her, the core glowing slightly with a greenish color. Smiling as the greenish color reminded her of a special friend, she let her mind wander as the hustle and bustle of the science fair faded away as she recalled the memory of when she met her friend.

* * *

She had been getting ready to test out her theory on the atoms being set to make the planets float. "I hope this works," she said. "It has to. My uncles need that prize money for the shelter."

Rachel's uncles had opened a shelter for mostly children but also for some young adults and it was called "Open Arms" as the Jocklins never turned down someone who needed help. But now, the shelter had become very full and money was very tight there. Rachel was working on her science project to win the first prize money, which was $2,000. That would definitely help the shelter.

As she was working, she didn't notice two silhouettes behind the large gym doors. Bethany and Stephanie were waiting patiently for the right time.

"This is gonna be great!" whispered Bethany.

Stephanie nodded. "If we can sabotage her project and the others, we'll win that money," she said to her younger sister.

As the two sisters were planning, they didn't notice something come up behind them.

Rachel looked at the clock and saw that it was now close to seven o'clock and she didn't quite have the calibration right yet. She had been working on it for days and the science fair was tomorrow. She sighed. "I guess I'll just go with some sticks and string to suspend them in air since I can't get this to work," she said disappointedly. She slumped over sadly.

Stephanie motioned to Bethany. "Now's our chance," she whispered.

"What chance?" asked a voice.

Stephanie gave an irritated sigh. "To sabotage the projects you idiot!" she whisper-hissed at her sister. "You know what chance."

"Um, Steph, I didn't say anything," said Bethany.

Stephanie was about to retort that she had when she had a sudden thought. That voice had been too deep to be Bethany's. So…,

"Well, if that wasn't you, then who was it?"

Both girls turned around to see a large, robot-like figure behind them glowing green. Due to the only small amount of light they had from the full moon outside and the glow from some of the lights in the gym, they couldn't really make him out.

As the person began to glow a bit brighter, both girls screamed and ran through the gym, startling Rachel as she had just finished packing up some equipment. She looked up to see the two bullies running as if they were being chased by something. Thinking perhaps either Ghostfreak or Eye Guy were at the school and had scared off the two girls, she smiled. "Okay, Ghostfreak, Eye Guy, come on out. I know you're there," she said, waiting for one of her friends to come out.

A sudden thought occurred to her. "Wait a minute, only Chromastone and Snare-Oh know I'm here, but they're helping out at the shelter and the others are at that meeting and won't be back until tomorrow," she said. Then, she grew afraid. "Then who's in here with me?"

She slowly turned around to see if anyone was there, but saw no one. Then she turned back to her project and gasped as suddenly a tall figure was there and glowing. Stumbling back, she went to run.

"Wait!" the figure cried out in a space-like, deep, slightly echoing voice, but she didn't stop and ran for the doors. Just as she was about to step out and run again, something grabbed her and pulled her back into the gym.

And just in time.

A giant balloon landed on the floor and exploded into a huge green splash of paint right where Rachel would have been standing. Trying to get her breath back, she leaned her head back to get a better look at her unexpected savoir.

He was tall and white, black, and green, looking robotic in appearance with what looked to be flowing liquid in two large canisters built into his large arms and a circular disk in his chest. His large, four-fingered hands were gripping her shoulders securely to keep her from running again.

He looked down at her. "Don't be frightened, little one," he said, lowering his voice. "I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to decide whether to freak out and think this was a dream or accept it as real. It seemed real to her.

"My name is Atomix, little one," he said. "I noticed those two others waiting to sabotage these fine science projects and frightened them off."

Rachel now looked toward the other set of doors that led to outside. "That explains why they ran out like they were being chased," she said.

Atomix and her walked back over to her project and she sighed. "I can't get the calibration for the atoms right to make the planets and asteroids float, kind of like a miniature solar system," she explained to him.

"Then you're in luck," he said. "Atoms are my specialty. I can help you get them floating."

Rachel's head snapped up. "You can?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

"Certainly," he said. "First though, what is your name?"

"Rachel," she said. "And I'd really appreciate your help. I want to win the prize money for my uncles to help them out and the only way I can do that is to make this project shine more than the others."

Atomix nodded. "Well then, little one. Shall we get started?"

Rachel nodded eagerly. "By the way, I'm not that short," she said.

"But you are shorter than me," he pointed out, poking her stomach playfully. Rachel giggled and that turned into a tickle chase with Atomix catching Rachel and tickling her into submission, making her laugh as he quickly discovered her stomach was her tickle spot. After the fun ended, they both got to work and had it finished in an hour and ready for display.

* * *

Rachel brought her mind back to the present as she continued watching the kids play with her project. Then the intercoms sounded.

"Attention, the prizes will now be given out."

Rachel listened as the prizes starting from eighth place were handed out to many of the students who had worked hard and Martha's mini-home grown garden won second place and $1,000, much to her joy as some other students were disappointed in their prizes or that they didn't place.

"And now, first place blue ribbon and $2,000 prize money goes to…The Flying Solar System presented by Rachel Jocklin!"

Rachel was shocked and Martha let out a happy squeal. "You won, Rachel! You won!" she squealed, giving her best friend a hug that was returned as the news finally sunk in.

"I won," Rachel breathed. "Martha, my uncles can keep the shelter open."

"I know," said Martha, just as excited as Rachel was. Rachel went up and collected her reward and was approached by the manager of the town's science museum.

"Miss Jocklin, that project of yours is certainly amazing," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "I wish for the museum to have it for their new Planet exhibit. It will be a great way to get people to enjoy it more."

The manager was shocked and then happy. "Miss Jocklin, I can't thank you enough. The Science Museum is in your debt. Please, what can we do in return for your generous donation?" he asked.

Rachel smiled. "Keep teaching young minds about science and seeing them learn more about space," she said to which he agreed.

* * *

Rachel walked into the front door of the Jocklin Mansion with the blue ribbon pinned proudly on her backpack and an envelope in her hand. All of her roommates were there, waiting for the news.

"I'm home!" she called out and entered the living room, taking off her backpack and setting it down, the blue ribbon in full view.

"I got the blue ribbon!" she said, making them all cheer. Shouts of "Congratulations!" and "Great Job!" filled the air for a few minutes.

Then Rachel gave her uncles the prize money and they were able to use it to keep the shelter going again, much to their gratitude. Rachel was just thankful that it all worked out.

Then, the front door opened again and Rachel turned to see…

"Rook!" she gasped happily as she ran into his open arms.

"My love," he said to her, pulling her in for a deep kiss. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she said. "But I just got the best reward ever."

"Oh?" asked Rook. "The blue ribbon?"

Rachel shook her head. "You," she said happily as Rook smiled at her answer and rewarded her with another deep, loving kiss.

* * *

**How was that? Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
